Baby Inu
by MommaTrickster
Summary: He's always protected her. Now that he's under a spell, can she keep him safe from those who would harm him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am not making any money of this. I just enjoy writing about him.

A.N.: Not sure where this story really came from, and it's not finished, but I'll start typing up and posting what I have of it. My daughter loves this story, it's one of her favorites.

 **Chapter One**

'This rain has to let up soon, we need to keep moving,' I thought as I looked out the cave entrance and watched the pouring rain fall.

"Gome?" a small voice called out to me from inside the cave.

I turned around to see the small sliver haired form sitting up on my sleeping bag near the fire and rubbing his eyes sleepily. I smiled softly at him as I walked over and sat down beside him. He climbed into my lap and snuggled against my chest with a happy sigh. I gently started rubbing a soft fuzzy ear.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked him gently.

"Bad dream, Gome," he said quietly, "Bad, stinky lady wanted to hurt you and take me somewhere bad. I don't want to leave you, Gome! Don't let her take me away from you!"

I sighed softly as I continued rubbing his little puppy ear.

"It's alright, sweetheart," I reassured him as he started to cry, "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

He nodded his head in acceptance and drifted back to sleep in my arms. I held him close to me and let myself fall into a light sleep, trusting the barriers of both Tessaiga and my Sacred Arrows to keep us safe from harm.

I woke in the morning to see sunlight outside of the cave. I looked down at the small hanyou still curled up in my lap to find golden eyes watching me curiously.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I said softly.

"Keh. Why am I in your lap, wench?"

I looked at him in surprise as he pulled himself from my lap. He stood in front of me with a confused expression on his face. He held up his left hand to me and I held his gaze as I pressed my right hand to it. He looked at our hands and inhaled sharply before his terrified eyes went back to mine.

"Kagome, what the hell..."

"It's a spell," I told him quietly, "I tried to get a barrier up, but the spell slammed right through it. It hit you and...I'm not really sure how old you are now, but you look about the size of a four or five year old human, I think."

"How long?"

"It's been three days," I answered, "I've been trying to work our way back to Kaede's village. I found this cave yesterday, shortly after mid day, because of a storm that rolled through."

"We got any food?"

"Yeah, I've got some dried fruits and salted meats," I told him, "I killed a weasel demon that was a attacking a traveling bard. He saw the sling I've been carrying you in and gave me the food as a thank you. I'll have to stop in the next village to get some more somehow."

"I don't remember talking about this before."

"This is the first time your...more adult self has been here," I told him in confusion, "This hasn't happened before. You've been...just as I thought you would be, only, you recognized me and...my scent, and you knew my name."

Inuyasha frowned in confusion as he stood in front of me. He was quiet for several minutes.

"We'll have to talk it over with Kaede and Miroku," he said firmly, "I'm wondering if your barrier did actually protect me somewhat."

"What do you mean?"

"I would think a spell like this would completely erase all of my normal mind," he said, "But I can almost...feel the spelled mind inside me."

"So...my barrier kept your older mind from being destroyed?"

"I think so."

"I wonder how long you'll be able to stay adult minded."

"Keh, who knows."

Inuyasha walked over to the small bag I had brought with us. He dug into it and pulled out meat and fruit for both of us before he walked back over to me. After we are, we packed up our camp silently and put out the fire. I saw the pained expression on his face when he watched me tie Tessaiga to my bag.

"It didn't shrink with you like your clothes did," I told him, "The barrier Tessaiga makes still works though."

"Good."

Inuyasha was quiet as we left the cave and walked through the woods and back to the road. I heard him growl slightly as we walked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Keh. Stupid, weak pup legs."

"Why don't..."

"No! You're not fucking carrying me! I'm not a fucking pup!" he interrupted me.

"Physically, you are, at least right now," I told him firmly.

He growled at me and kept walking. I sighed and walked with him. A few hours later, his legs buckled and he cursed as he punched the ground.

"Your mind may be adult right now," I told him as I knelt down next to him, "But your body, at the moment, is not."

"Feh. When I was this size the first time I could run around all day long."

I loosened the straps on my small bag and had him climb on my back between me and the bag. I made sure his legs were over the bottom straps and tightened the straps back up. I felt him push my hair over to my right shoulder and set his chin on my left shoulder as I started walking again.

"At least you didn't make me ride in a sling," he said softly.

I laughed quietly and we walked down the road for a few more hours. We entered a village and he kept his head on my shoulder with his ears down and hidden in his hair. I stopped in the center of the village when I felt a jewel shard nearby, and then I heard screaming. I reached back and pulled the velcro strap off of my bow and grabbed an arrow as I ran.

"Damn it," Inuyasha cursed in my ear, "Be careful, wench."

I reached the marketplace to find a giant squirrel demon. I stared at in surprise for a minute while villagers and traders ran past me to get away from it.

"A fucking squirrel?!" Inuyasha cursed in surprise.

I ran closer and winced as the demon smashed a small building with its tail. I found a clear patch of road near a clothing stall and took aim with my bow. I let my powers flow, filling the arrow with purifying energy, as I looked at the squirrel for the glow of the jewel shard. Finally, I spotted the shard's glow in the demon's chest and I let the arrow fly with a command to hit the mark. My arrow flew, a trail of pink and red sparks floating behind it. The arrow slammed into the squirrel's chest and it screamed in rage before it shattered and fell to the ground in pieces. I ran forward and quickly pulled the jewel shard out of the mess, purifying the shard with just a touch. The messy remains of the demon turned to dust as I put the shard in the little glass jar around my neck.

"Miko-sama?" a voice called out to me.

I turned to my left to see a group of villagers watching me. A man around my mother's age walked up to me and gave me a polite bow.

"Miko-sama, I am Aikuro, the village headmen," he introduced himself, "It is fortunate that you were here this day. Our deepest gratitude to you for slaying the demon."

"Oh, um, thank you," I replied, feeling awkward at the attention.

"Come," he said, "You will be given a meal and a room and a hot bath."

"And some new clothing," a woman the headman's age spoke up as she approached, "I do not believe your attire will survive the scrubbing it needs."

I looked down and winced when I realized that I'd been splattered all over with squirrel demon blood. Inuyasha peeked over my shoulder to look at the people standing in front of me.

"Oh! How adorable!" the woman said with a kind smile, "Hello, little one."

The headman looked at Inuyasha with a concerned frown and looked at me.

"A hanyou?"

"An orphaned child I found in my travels," I lied slightly.

"He is half demon," Aikuro stated.

"He is a child," I said firmly, "If his presence is unacceptable to you, then I will be on my way. I will not subject him to the vile hatred many hold for him simply because he was born."

"Oh, Aikuro, stop it," the woman scolded him, "Look at him! He's such a cute little guy. And you are angering the miko who just saved our people!"

Aikuro sighed and nodded.

"My deepest apologies, Miko-sama," he told me with a bow, "I have never met a miko who traveled with a demon or who accepted a half-demon in her presence. Most mikos simply believe that all demons must be destroyed."

I nodded in acceptance of his apology.

"I am well aware of the beliefs I hold that set me apart from most mikos," I told him, "But I truly believe that demons can be good or evil, just as humans can be."

"Well said, dear," the woman said approvingly, "I am Suma, the seamstress. My sister, Suki, runs the inn and bath house with her husband. Come with me, dear, I'll get you some fresh clothing and take you to Suki."

Aikuro bowed his head to us and walked away to join the group of men already starting on repairs. I walked beside Sumi to her clothing stall and smiled as she dug around in her stall. She carried a bundle of fabric in her arms as she turned back to me.

"Follow me, dear," she said as she led the way back towards the village center.

"You can call me Kagome," I told her as we walked, "And his name is Yasha."

"Well, Yasha is a lucky young one to have found you, Kagome," she told me with a bright grin, "I can see that you will protect him with your life."

I nodded in agreement with her and felt more than heard 'Yasha' mumble something near my ear. Sumi led us to the inn and introduced us to her sister, Suki. She introduced 'Yasha' as my ward. Sumi handed the bundle of clothes to Suki, told us that she would be there for dinner, and left. Suki led us to the building behind the inn and led us inside. She set the bundle on a table.

"You will be undisturbed until dinner," Suki told me, "I will come myself to get you when it is ready."

"Thank you."

Suki nodded with a smile and left. I waited for a few minutes before I moved. I heard Inuyasha sniffing the air.

"We're alone," he confirmed, "Let me down."

I knelt down and loosened the straps on my bag enough to let it slide to the floor. He moved to stand in front of me and I winced when I saw him.

"Kagome?"

"You need a bath, too," I told him, "You've got squirrel demon stuff in your hair."

"I'll sit by the door with my back to you."

"Okay," I agreed, not wanting to argue, "But I do need to wash your hair out."

"Feh. Fine."

I pulled a towel and a bottle of three in one hair and body wash from my bag. Inuyasha stood on the small step stool next to the tub and pulled off his fire rat coat. He tossed it towards the door and gathered his hair over his left shoulder before he dunked his head, and all of his hair, in the water. He lifted his head out of the water and stood still as I lathered it with the soap, being careful of his ears. I carefully rinsed out the soap when he put his head back in the water. When he was done, he gave a big, childish grin, and shook the water out of his hair like a dog. I shook my head at him and laughed.

"Brat," I teased him.

He walked over to the door, grabbing Tessaiga on his way, and sat down. He put his back to me and laid his sword on his lap.

"Take your bath, wench," he told me.

I quickly undressed and got in the water. I washed my hair first and stood up so I could scrub my body. I sat down and let the hot water rinse everything off of me. I carefully climbed out of the tub and dried off before wrapping my hair in my towel. I opened up the bundle of fabric and smiled. I had been worried that, because I have miko powers, Suki might have given me miko clothes, like Kaede wears and...Kikyo. Instead, she gave me green pants like the miko pants, the same color as my school skirt, a white undershirt, and a coat like top that was white with pink and red sakura blossoms and green leaves on it. I dug clean panties and a bra out of my bag and put them on, burying the female loin cloth and chest wrapping in my bag. I pulled on the undershirt and coat before I stepped into the pants and tied the strings around my waist. I realized that the fabric Suki had wrapped the clothes in was a wide belt but I had no idea how to wrap it around me without Mom helping me.

"Oi, wench, you didn't drown did you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm dressed," I told him, "Just can't figure out what to do with this belt."

Inuyasha turned around and his eyes widened.

"You...keh," he walked over to me and looked at the belt for a minute.

He stepped onto the stool and took the belt from me. He wrapped it around my waist and tied it into a fancy bow behind me.

"There," he said as he let go and stepped down.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled before I turned back to him.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Mother taught me how to tie hers," he told me while he looked at the floor.

I knelt down and gave him a quick hug before I gathered up our stuff and fastened my bow to my bag. I looked at Tessaiga and looked at my waist before I looked at Inuyasha.

"Tie it to the bag until we leave here," he told me, "Then you can wear it on your hip."

I nodded and did as he suggested. I opened the door and found a pair of sandals waiting for me. I carefully put them and smiled when I saw Suki approaching us. She took my ruined clothes and, with a nod from me, she tossed them into a fire.

"Well, you have good timing," she told me, "Dinner is ready."

"Yasha is quite tired," I told her, "Is there any chance we can eat in our room?"

"Oh, of course!" Suki agreed, "That is not a problem, let me show you to your room and bring dinner to you."

She led us through the inn to a room that was away from the noise of the dining hall. Inuyasha walked quietly beside me, holding my hand. The room we entered had two futons pushed together and a couple of blankets, folded and waiting for us to use. Suki smiled brightly at us as she left to get our dinner. I set my bag down and sat down next to the low table at the side of the room. Inuyasha sat down across from me with a yawn.

Suki came back into the room carrying a large tray full of food and drinks. She set it down on the table with a smile.

"Just set the tray in the hall when you finish," she told me, "Have a good night."

I thanked her as she left and I stood up. I pushed Tessaiga into the doorway and shoved charged arrows into each corner of the room. I sat back down at the table and saw Inuyasha watching me with wide eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I...Never seen you being so cautious, wench," he said as he started eating.

"It's just the two of us," I reminded him, "You're stuck as a four year old and we don't know how long you're mind will stay as it is right now. It's best to be safe. Tessaiga and my arrows have been protecting us every night since you were hit with spell."

"Good."

We ate our dinner and set the tray out in the hall, carefully replacing Tessaiga after I closed the door.

"I need you to undo this belt," I said as I turned around to see Inuyasha standing next to the futons, "I won't be able to sleep with it on."

I knelt down and he undid the bow carefully. I folded the belt and set it on the table before I laid down and covered up with a blanket.

"Sleep, Inuyasha," I told him quietly, "Your body needs it."

He growled lightly before he stretched out on the futon and covered up. I smiled slightly at him as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no money from this.

A.N.: I have a couple of chapters of this already written. My daughter is the one who suggested I post this story. I'm working on getting what is done typed up so it can be posted.

 **Chapter Two**

I woke up in the morning to find Inuyasha snuggled up to me. I smiled softly at him as I rubbed a fuzzy ear. He yawned as he woke up and blinked golden eyes at me. He smiled as he looked at me.

"Good morning, Gome," he greeted me.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I replied, "I need you to answer to Yasha if anyone talks to you today, can you do that for me?"

"Uhuh! I can be Yasha," he agreed.

"Okay," I said with a smile, "Time to get up."

I packed up our belongings before we left the room and went to the dining room. Sumi and Suki were both there and greeted us happily. We joined them for breakfast and when we said our goodbyes, they sent us off with a basket of food, some more clothes, and a horse. I let Inuyasha sit in front of me on the horse as we rode away. His happy conversation kept me smiling. We still had a lot of ground to cover. At mid-day, I found a spot near a stream and we stopped to rest for a couple of hours. After resting, we kept moving until the sun started to set. I was surprised to realize that we had made it to Jinenji's village. I directed the horse to Jinenji's home and smiled when I saw him outside.

"Kagome, it is good to see you again," he greeted me with a smile.

Jinenji's mom came outside. She saw Inuyasha, asleep in my arms. I explained what happened as she ushered us into their home. I woke Inuyasha so that he could eat with us. After eating, he quickly fell back to sleep in my lap. We spent the night with Jinenji and his mom, at their insistence. She insisted on feeding us breakfast in the morning. After we said our goodbyes, we got back on our horse and continued on.

We reached Kaede's village just as it got dark. I stopped at the stable and handed the horse off to the young stable hand. I carried the sleeping Inuyasha to Kaede's hut. I heard voices talking quietly inside the hut and smiled in relief when I realized that everyone was here. I stepped into the hut and found myself quickly wrapped in Sango's arms. Shippo jumped up from the ground excitedly and tried to leap into my arms. He frowned in confusion, and a little hurt, when I turned to the side and he landed on my shoulder.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

From my arms, a soft voice yawned and spoke up sleepily.

"Gome, where are we?"

"It's okay, sweetheart," I answered, "We're safe. We're home now."

I sat down against the wall, after pulling Tessaiga from my hip. Everyone looked at the sword in surprise. Then I shifted the small form on my lap so that everyone could see him. He yawned and leaned back against me as Shippo jumped down from my shoulder and stood in front of me. He sniffed at the air and then fell back with a startled squeak.

"Inuyasha?!" Shippo cried in surprise.

Inuyasha blinked sleepy golden eyes at Shippo and his ears twitched wildly on his head.

"Hi!" Inuyasha greeted him, "What's your name?"

"I...I'm Shippo."

"Oh...hi, Shippo."

"Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke up calmly, "What has happened?"

"A spell," I told him.

"Cast by whom?" Kaede asked in concern.

I gave her a sad, apologetic look and she sighed as she nodded in understanding.

"Kikyo," she said and I nodded.

"Gome?" Inuyasha spoke up.

I looked down at him and smiled.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Can I color with Shippo?"

"Of course you can."

He grinned as he stood up and turned around in my lap. He gave me a quick hug before he followed Shippo over to the far corner of the hut where Kaede kept some of Shippo's coloring supplies. He stopped halfway there and turned around to look at me.

"Gome, the mean stinky lady from my bad dreams won't get me here, will she?" he asked.

"No, Inuyasha," I told him firmly, "I won't let anyone get to you. Neither will any of the others here."

"Okay!" he said with a relieved grin before he turned and hurried to join Shippo.

I looked at Miroku, Sango, and Kaede who were all looking at me in concern.

"Mean stinky lady?" Miroku asked.

Before I could say anything, Inuyasha spoke up to explain.

"Uhuh," he said, "I see her in bad dreams. She has a bow and arrows like Gome. And she has these white snake things that fly around her. She wants me to go somewhere bad with her. Gome pwomised me that she won't let the mean lady take me from her."

"Perhaps, while Miroku and I try to find a way to reverse the spell, you should take him through the well," Kaede suggested.

"I've been thinking about it," I admitted, "My mom would spoil him rotten. I've been lucky so far that hasn't hinted about puppy eared grandchildren when he's been over there with me."

Sango smiled softly at me while Kaede and Miroku both laughed quietly.

"At least if you take him to see your family, you will not have to worry about Her getting near him," Sango said.

I nodded in agreement and watched him coloring with Shippo.

"We'll go in the morning," I told them, "We've been traveling since this morning."

They asked about the spell and I told them everything that happened, describing everything that I could remember. Then they asked about our travels. I told them everything, including the day Inuyasha spent with his adult mind in his four year old body. Miroku and Kaede agreed with Inuyasha's assumption that my barrier protected his adult mind. After a short while, Inuyasha sleepily walked over and curled up in my lap.

"Gome? I'm sleepy," he told me.

"Okay," I said as I settled back against the wall.

I picked up Tessaiga and let my power flare up, activating Tessaiga's barrier. Inuyasha sighed happily at the flash of power and light that he saw as a sign of safety. I wrapped my arms around him and Tessaiga and smiled softly at him. He grinned up at me before he quickly kissed my cheek and snuggled into my arms. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head and let myself relax. I looked up at our friends and I felt myself blush when I saw their smiles.

"You will be a good mother one day, Kagome-chan," Sango said quietly.

"She...already...is," Shippo said with a yawn as he worked his way into my lap with Inuyasha.

I kissed the top of Shippo's head as he fell asleep in my arms.

"Sleep, Kagome," Kaede said softly, "You are safe now. We will allow no harm to come to you or the young ones."

I smiled at her in thanks and leaned my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes and let myself slowly fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off of this.

 **Chapter Three**

I woke to hushed voices and the click of a camera. I opened my eyes to see Sango smiling playfully at me as she put my camera back in my bag. I had shown all of them, even Shippo, how to use it so that I could show Mama pictures of everyone. I smiled at her as I felt Shippo and Inuyasha stir on my lap.

"Breakfast is just about ready," Sango said.

"Okay," I replied as I sat up straight.

Inuyasha and Shippo both sat up and rubbed sleep out of their eyes. They yawned and stretched and looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Good morning, Mama," Shippo said as he gave me a hug.

He wiggled off of my lap and went over to sit by Kaede on the other side of the fire. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my neck and sighed happily.

"Good morning, Gome," he said.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I replied and gave him a hug, "Any bad dreams last night?"

"Nope!" he said with a big grin.

"Good."

I set Tessaiga down and we joined the others by the fire. Kaede and Sango passed out breakfast and we all talked softly as we ate.

"Will you be leaving for your family's home soon?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah," I told her.

Inuyasha inhaled sharply, nearly choking on his food, and looked at me with wide terrified eyes.

"Gome? Are you...you...Don't leave me!" he cried.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly.

"Inuyasha, calm down, sweetheart," I told him gently, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You...you mean...we're going together?"

"Oh, sweetheart, of course we're going together."

"Okay," he said softly, "Gome?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"You'll stay with me, forever, right?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the top of his head.

"Forever, Inuyasha," I told him, "I promise."

"I love you, Gome," he said.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha," I replied.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head. I felt Inuyasha shift and look up at me. He smiled his fanged smile at me and I smiled back at him.

"Would you like to meet my mom?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, why don't you go say goodbye to everyone then, and we'll get going. Don't forget to thank Lady Kaede for breakfast."

"Okay!"

Inuyasha jumped out of my lap and hugged quickly while saying goodbye. He did the same to Sango and Kirara before he stood in front of Kaede.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede, for breakfast," he said carefully.

"You are most welcome, Inuyasha," Kaede told him with a smile.

Inuyasha grinned and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Lady Kaede, I going to meet Gome's Mama!"

He hurried over to Shippo and hugged him goodbye, too. I stood up and tucked Tessaiga back at my hip. I pulled my bag onto my back and made sure that I had my bow and arrows. Inuyasha jumped into my arms and waved goodbye to everyone.

"We'll come back in a couple of days," I told them.

"We will see you then," they said.

I carried Inuyasha as we walked to the well. I saw the confused look on his face as he looked into it.

"Gome? Does your Mama live in that well?"

I laughed softly and sat down on the edge.

"No, sweetheart," I assured, "The well is a...passage way to my Mama."

"Oh...okay."

I held him close to me and made sure that Tessaiga wouldn't get caught.

"Hold on tight," I told him.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and held tightly to me. I pushed off the side of the well and we were free falling for a second before the blue light of the time slip wrapped around us. I landed on my feet in the well at my family's shrine. I walked over to the ladder and looked at Inuyasha's slightly frightened face.

"Hold tight still," I told him, "I need both hands to climb out now."

"Okay, Gome," he whispered.

I climbed out of the well and wrapped my arms around him as I peeked out the doors of the well house. I didn't see anyone in the courtyard so I hurriedly stepped out and closed the door behind me. I walked across the courtyard and into the house. I could smell that Mama had made a big Western breakfast and I smiled. I walked through the kitchen and into the dining area where Mama, Souta, and Grandpa all looked up at me in surprise.

"Kagome, you're home!" Mama said as she stood up.

"Hey, Sis! Is Inuyasha with you?" Souta greeted me with a grin.

"Hello, granddaughter," Grandpa greeted me.

"Sit down, dear," Mama said as she stood beside me, "Have you eaten this morning?"

"I'm fine, but..."

"Gome, is that your Mama?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around in my arms.

The room went quiet before Mama gasped in surprise.

"No!" Souta yelled, "Sis! What did you do to Inuyasha?!"

"There was...an incident, with a spell," I told them, "Kaede and Miroku are going to look into the spell, but we don't know why the person who cast did this, so we thought it might be safer for him if we came here."

"Oh, of course, dear," Mama said, "You know that Inuyasha is more than welcome here."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Thank you, Miss Gome's Mama," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha," she told him.

"You know'd me from before?" he asked her.

"Yes, dear," she said with a smile as I sat down at the table.

"Oh," he replied quietly, "I don't remember before, I only remember Gome's face and her smell and I know'd she's nice and safe."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that, Inuyasha," Mama told him.

"Gome pwomised me that she'd stay with me forever," he told her happily, "And she pwomised me that she wouldn't let anyone hurt me or take me away from her."

"Oh! Well, you're very lucky, Inuyasha," Mama told him, "When Kagome makes a promise like that, she really means it and she'll do her best to keep it."

Inuyasha grinned at her as he moved off of my lap and sat down next to me. I moved my bag off of my back, being careful of my bow and arrows. I shifted Tessaiga to sit comfortably against my hip and I sighed happily as Grandpa set a cup of tea in front of me. Mama set a plate in front of Inuyasha with Ramen noodles, scrambled eggs, pickled radishes, and bacon on it. I laughed softly as his eyes lit up and he looked up at Mama.

"Thank you," he told her with a grin.

"You're welcome, dear," she replied.

"You're Gome's Mama, can I call you MeMa?"

"Of course you can," she answered with a soft smile and a light laugh.

He grinned at her and turned back to his plate and started eating. I smiled at him and slowly drank my tea while he ate his second breakfast. After everyone finished eating, I helped Mama clean up while Souta talked excitedly to Inuyasha. Mama helped me unpack my bag and get my dirty clothes loaded in the washer. I smiled when Souta ran up to me with Inuyasha.

"Hey, Sis, can I take Inuyasha to my room to play a video game?"

"Pwease, Gome?"

"Okay," I agreed with a laugh, "You can go play with Souta for a while, but play nicely."

The boys cheered and ran upstairs to Souta's room. Mama and I laughed as they ran off. Mama gave me a hug as we left the laundry room.

"How long has he been like this?" she asked.

"This is...the seventh day," I told her, "It took me six days to get us back to Kaede's village on my own. It would have taken longer, but on the fourth day, I killed a squirrel demon with a jewel shard that was attacking a village. When we left the next morning, they gave me a horse."

Mama nodded in understanding.

"That day at the village, he had his adult mind, so maybe it will happen again sometime."

"It might," Mama agreed, "Kagome, why don't you go take a shower and relax? Inuyasha is safe here, you know that."

"I know," I agreed, "I think I'll do that. I'll probably have to give him a bath later."

"We can do that," Mama said, "Go, shower and relax."

I smiled at her as I headed upstairs to my room. I stopped in Souta's doorway for a minute and smiled as I watched Inuyasha playing a racing game with Souta.

"Inuyasha?" I called softly to get his attention, "I'm gonna take a bath, if you need anything, MeMa is downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, Gome," he replied with a grin.

I grabbed clean, comfortable clothes from my room and let my mind drift a little while I stood in the hot shower.

'Oh, Inuyasha,' I thought, 'I hope we can find a way to fix this. I miss you.'

After I cleaned up and dried off, I quickly got dressed and was brushing out my hair when the door slowly cracked open and little golden eyes peeked around it.

"Gome? Can I come in?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

He stood next to me and watched me brush out my hair. When I set my brush down, he picked it up and started trying to brush out his own hair. He let out a pained yelp when he scratched one of his ears. I took the brush from him and gently looked over his fuzzy ear before pressing a kiss to it.

"All better now?" I asked and he nodded, "I don't have ears like yours, so you can't just brush all of your hair back like I do."

I picked up my brush and gently ran it through his hair, carefully avoiding his twitching ears. I smiled at him when I finished and set my brush down.

"That better, sweetheart?"

"Uh huh!"

I led him downstairs where Mama was setting up snacks.

"Hello, dears," Mama greeted us, "I thought you might like to relax and watch some of your old kids' movies today."

"Sounds good, Mama."

I stretched out on the couch with Inuyasha while Mama put in a kids' movie with dancing and talking animals. We spent the afternoon curled up watching movies. Mama called us to dinner and we joined everyone at the table. After we ate, Souta helped Mama clean up. Inuyasha started to yawn and rub his eyes, so I took him upstairs to my room. I grabbed Tessaiga from where I'd set the sword on my desk and set it down on my bed. Mama had left some old clothes of Souta's on my desk chair, so I helped Inuyasha change into some pajamas.

'Of course she out this set,' I thought fondly as Inuyasha giggled over the white puppies on the blue flannel pajamas.

We curled up together on my bed and I set our barrier with Tessaiga, knowing that he felt safer with it on.

"Gome, I really like your family, they're really nice," he told me sleepily.

"They really like you, too, sweetheart," I told him.

"Goodnight, Gome, I love you," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha, I love you, too," I whispered back.

Once he was sound asleep, I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money off of this.

 **Chapter 4**

I woke in the morning to find Inuyasha leaning over me, glaring down at me.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" I asked sleepily.

"Keh. What the hell are we doing here, wench?" he asked grumpily.

I looked at him wide-eyed for a minute before my still sleep-dulled mind realized what was happening.

"We all thought you might be safer here with this spell still on you," I told him.

"Why? You don't trust our pack?" he accused angrily.

"I trust them, Inuyasha," I told him quietly, "I don't trust Her, and I don't trust you not to run after her if she showed up while you're...adult-minded."

"Who the fuck are you talking about, wench?" he growled.

"Inuyasha," I sighed heavily.

"Who fucking did this to me, Ka-Go-Me?" he snarled.

"Kikyo," I told him firmly, "Kikyo put this spell on you."

"Well...she...she must have had a reason," he stuttered.

"Right, because it makes perfect sense to put a spell on you that makes you easier to kill," I agreed sarcastically.

"Shut up, wench," he growled.

I let go of Tessaiga and sat up on my bed. He crouched next to me and gave the pajamas he had on an annoyed look.

"What the fuck am I wearing?"

"Some old clothes of Souta's," I told him as I got up.

I handed him his clothes as I grabbed clean clothes for myself and left the room. I went to the bathroom and pulled on the clothes I'd grabbed before I brushed out my hair. I sighed as I went back to my room. I saw him dressed and pouting at his sword. I tucked Tessaiga into the tie around my waist and Inuyasha followed me quietly downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and Mama smiled at us.

"Good morning, dears," she greeted us, "What are we doing today?"

"Apparently, every fourth day, he gets his adult-mind back," I told her, "We're going to go see Kaede and Miroku today."

"Alright," she said, "Come back in time for dinner, I'll have Ramen for you, Inuyasha."

"Keh. You ready yet, Ka-Go-Me?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bow and quiver of arrows from the hook Mama had put in by the door. I slipped on my sandals and waved goodbye to Mama as Inuyasha followed me outside. We walked into the well house and I picked him up despite his angry and annoyed growling. I jumped into the well and set him down once we landed on the other side. He glared at me before he climbed quickly out of the well. I shook my head and used the vines to climb out. He was already stomping angrily towards the village. I caught up to him and walked quietly beside him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "Not mad at you, just...I'm fucking helpless, Kagome."

"I understand why you're upset," I told him quietly, "I'm here though, Inuyasha. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Keh. I'm supposed to protect you, wench," he growled, "Not the other way around."

"Inuyasha, we protect each other," I told him, "And that's okay. There's nothing wrong what that. It's what friends do."

"Feh."

We walked quietly to the village and over to Kaede's hut. Shippo race outside to greet us with Kirara on his head and the others right behind him.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo greeted us happily, "Wanna go play Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha mad a face like he was trying not to say something and I looked at Miroku.

"Actually, Shippo," I intervened, "We came to talk to Kaede and Miroku. It wasn't a one time thing. Today is the eighth day with the spell, and his mind is adult."

"I see," Kaede said, "Well, come inside, there is leftover breakfast that you are welcome to."

We followed Kaede into the hut and the others followed as well. I sat down near Kaede and Shippo climbed into my and sat, staring dejectedly at the fire. I gave him a hug as Inuyasha sat down between me and Kaede.

"Shippo, why are you pouting?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not."

"Keh, you are too, runt," Inuyasha scoffed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Runt!"

"Both of you, stop it!" I said loudly.

Shippo jumped off of my lap and glared at Inuyasha.

"I liked you better as a little kid!" he yelled.

"Oi! Stupid runt!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Shippo.

Inuyasha swung his arm out to thump Shippo, as he always does, at the same time that I moved to separate them. His claws caught my left arm, dragging down from the side to soft underside. I yelped in surprised pain. Shippo dropped to his butt, his nose twitching as he caught the scent of my blood. Inuyasha stared at my arm with wide eyes as he pulled his hand back. His ears twitched wildly on his head as he lifted his hand and looked at his claws. He looked up at me and his ears drooped lower than I'd ever seen them before.

"Ka...Kagome...I..." he stuttered.

I knelt down in front of him to try and get his attention as he turned to stare at the floor. I could tell that he was going into shock.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," I told him softly, "It's not as bad as it looks. It was an accident."

"I...I hurt you," he whimpered.

"I'm alright," I insisted.

Inuyasha growled softly as he gently grabbed my elbow so that he could see my arm. He pushed up my sleeves and whined softly when he saw the blood and claw marks.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

Kaede set a rag and a bowl of water beside him and, without even looking, Inuyasha picked up the rag and dipped it in the water before gently cleaning the blood off of my arm. When my arm was clean, Kaede held out a jar of medicine to him. He gently spread the herbal smelling paste over the claw marks before taking the bandages Kaede quietly held out to him. He wrapped my arm and stared at it for several long moments.

"You should have just left me to die when this spell changed me," he said quietly.

"Don't you ever say something like that again," I told him firmly.

I pulled him into my arms and held him tightly, not caring if it annoyed him or made him angry.

"You are my best friend, Inuyasha," I told him, "I will never leave you behind. We protect each other."

"Keh. Some protector," he snarled, "I'm supposed to protect you and instead, I slashed your arm open."

"I'm okay, Inuyasha," I insisted, "It was an accident."

He pulled away from me and flinched when he saw the blood on my shirt and on his claws.

"We'll be back in a little bit," I told the others.

I picked him back up before he could protest and left the hut. I carried him down to the river before I set him down. I pulled off the top coat like layer I was wearing and started to rinse out the blood on the sleeve. He sat quietly beside me for a minutes and just watched.

"It's on your undershirt too," he told me.

"I know, as soon as I have this rinsed out, I'll get the undershirt rinsed."

He sat down with his back to me while I rinsed out the sleeves on my shirts. When I finished, I made sure everything was tied back into place and turned my attention to him as he looked at the tree line.

"Inuyasha, come here."

He turned around and stood beside. I gently took his right arm and put it in the water. He looked at me in surprise as I gently rubbed his fingers and claws to rinse off the blood. He sighed as he watched me.

"The scent of blood takes a day or two, at least, to go away," he told me quietly, "You can't make it go away."

"I know," I told him, "I'm doing this so that you'll relax, or at least stop being so hard on yourself."

"I can't," he said quietly, "I...I hurt you, Kagome. My claws drew your blood."

"Inuyasha, it was an accident. I shouldn't have reached between you and Shippo."

"Kagome..."

"No. Inuyasha, it was an accident."

We sat quietly by the water for several long minutes before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I"m sorry that I hurt you. And I'm sorry that I'm being so difficult."

"It's a difficult situation, Inuyasha. I understand."

"I think...I remember bits and pieces between now and the last time I was like this," he told me, "I...I'm...glad that I'm with you, Kagome."

"I'll take care of you, Inuyasha," I told him, "Until we find a way to fix this, or it fixes itself, or if you...if you stay like this forever. I'll take care of you. I promise."

He leaned into my side and I wrapped my arm around him as he blushed in embarrassment. A soft mew from behind us had us turn around to see Kirara watching us from the path.

"I'm guessing they want to see if we're coming back."

"Keh."

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and sighed.

"I guess."

I smiled at him as we stood up and followed Kirara back to the hut. Kaede handed us a bowl of breakfast stew and we ate quietly. After we finished eating, Shippo walked over to us.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for being mean, and a brat," he said quietly, "Kagome, I'm sorry for not listening to you and starting a fight with Inuyasha."

"Keh. Not your fault, Runt," Inuyasha scoffed.

I gave Shippo a hug and smiled when he settled into my lap.

"We have not found much," Miroku said quietly, "I am going to see if Master Mushin knows of any spells such as this, or if there is anything in the temple archives."

"We have no choice but to believe that Kikyo had dark purposes for casting this spell on you, Inuyasha," Kaede told him quietly.

"Feh. No shit," he growled, "Kagome tell you about her barrier?"

"Yes," Miroku said, "And we agree that it was her barrier that saved your adult mind."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So, she wanted me to be a helpless pup, with no memories," he said, "Guess it'd be easier to drag me to hell against my will that way."

"Yes," Kaede agreed, "I also believe that Kagome's barrier did it's best to protect your memories of her. You recognized her as someone safe, someone you knew and could trust."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement again. He was quiet for a while before he spoke again.

"We'll talk to Kagome's grandfather. See if there's anything at their shrine."

"A good idea," Kaede told him.

"Damn, I wish it didn't take so long to get to Totosai's place," he growled, "Tessaiga is too big, but I don't feel right without it."

"We can send Kirara to him with a message to meet you here," Sango suggested.

"That will work," Inuyasha agreed, "Kagome, you said I'm like this every fourth day?"

"Seems that way."

"So, have him meet us here in four days," Inuyasha told Sango.

"Alright," Sango agreed as Miroku pulled out some paper and started writing the message.

After Inuyasha and Miroku had agreed on what the message should say, Kaede and Sango packed us a picnic lunch. We walked with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo to the clearing around the well. We sat down by the well and relaxed, as well as we all could, as we ate lunch. Inuyasha and Shippo talked quietly. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they looked serious. After lunch was finished, Inuyasha and I said our goodbyes and got ready to leave. I was holding Inuyasha when I sensed something that had me freezing in place, not sure what to do.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke quietly, "What's wrong?"

"Two jewel shards, coming fast," I told him quickly, "If I leave...he'll..."

"He'll be pissed and harass our pack, fuck," Inuyasha cursed.

A whirlwind blew out of the trees and stopped in front of me.

"Hey, Kagome," Kouga said as he grabbed for my hands, "How's my woman?"

Inuyasha growled at Kouga from his place in my arms and I stepped back.

"She's not your woman, wolf-shit!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga looked at him in surprise before I cocky grin took over his face.

"Mutt-face? That you?" Kouga asked before he started laughing.

Inuyasha growled and cursed in my arms as he glared at Kouga. Kouga lunged forward, grabbed Inuyasha's arms, and yanked him away from me.

"No!" I yelled at him, "Kouga! Let him go!"

Kouga laughed as he moved, dodging Miroku's staff, with Inuyasha in his hands.

"No way! This is too perfect!" Kouga taunted me as Inuyasha tried everything he could to get free, "I can get rid of mutt-face and finally take my woman to the den where she belongs!"

"Kouga, stop this!" I yelled at him as I grabbed my bow from my shoulder and drew back an arrow.

"No way, Kagome," Kouga hollered at me over Inuyasha's cursing, "You're my woman and I'm not letting this puppy get in the way anymore!"

I charged up my arrow and let it fly. Kouga's whirlwind kicked up as he dodged it. I spun around as I drew another arrow back and charged it. I let the arrow fly as Kouga dropped the whirlwind right in front of the well. The Sacred Arrow slammed into his left leg, sending the jewel shard there flying. The arrow went through the side of the well, dragging Kouga, and Inuyasha, with it. A flash of pink and blue light lit up the clearing as a deafening boom sounded. A cloud of dust erupted out of the well. Kirara shifted to her saber form and dove into the dust cloud. She came back out and dropped Inuyasha's unconscious form at my feet.

When the dust settled a few minutes later, the well was in ruins and Kouga was unconscious. Sango and Kirara carried his unconscious form away while I picked up Inuyasha and walked over to the well. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. The well was completely caved in, it was going to take at least a week, probably more, to dig it back out.

"We're...we're stuck here," I said quietly, "Miroku...what if...what if I can't keep him safe? What if she gets a hold of him?"

"We will help you, Kagome," he told me as he set a hand on my shoulder, "We will help you protect him."

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up in my arms. I looked down at him as his golden eyes slowly blinked open.

"Where's that...damn wolf?" he asked.

"Sango and Kirara carried him away," I told him, "He was knocked out, too."

He nodded as he shifted in my arms. His eyes went wide when he saw the well.

"Kagome...what the hell happened?"

"I think...it was a combination of my arrow and Kouga falling into the well," I told him.

Miroku walked a few steps away from me and picked up the jewel shard. He brought it to me and held it out for me to grab. Inuyasha laughed when he saw the shard.

"You got on of that asshole's shards!"

"Yeah," I admitted as I took the shard.

I held the shard in my hand as it turned pink before I placed into the bottle around my neck.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I told him, "Are you hurt?"

"Keh," he scoffed, "I'm fine."

Sango and Kirara landed in the clearing without Kouga. Shippo ran out of the trees where he'd hidden and jumped onto my shoulder. He hugged my neck gently before he sniffed at Inuyasha.

"Shippo?" I spoke in confusion.

"Just making sure that Inuyasha's not hurt," he told me, "I don't smell any blood or pain."

"Keh, already told her, I'm fine," Inuyasha huffed.

"Let's...go back to Kaede," I suggested.

Everyone agreed and we walked together back towards the village. Kaede met us at the tree line just outside of the village.

"What has happened?" she asked.

Miroku told her about the fight with Kouga and the well's destruction.

"The magic of the well is still there," he assured her, "But the well will need to be dug out and repaired."

"Yes," Kaede agreed, "It will be done."

"Well...I guess we can head to Totosai's if you want to, Inuyasha," I said quietly.

"Do not worry about the well, Kagome," Kaede told me, "I will see to it that it is fixed."

"Thank you, Kaede."

"We should head out while it's still light," Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, your horse is still at the stable," Kaede told me, "While you go and retrieve him, I will put together a bag of supplies. Miroku, Sango. Will you be joining them?"

"Yes," they both answered quickly.

I thanked them and walked to the stable. The young stable hand recognized me and helped me ready my horse. I led the horse, who I called Storm, for his gray coloring, to Kaede's hut where the others waited for us. Inuyasha and Shippo were quiet as we said our goodbyes. Kirara happily walked along side Storm in her saber form as we left the village. I climbed up onto Storm's back and set Inuyasha down in front of me. Shippo stayed on my shoulder as Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara's back.

When the set began to set, we found a clearing to camp in. Miroku and Shippo went to gather firewood while I led Storm to the nearby stream with Inuyasha still sitting on his back. While Storm got a drink, Inuyasha jumped down and sat down next to me.

"Kagome, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," I answered, "I don't mean to seem so down. I just...Mama is going to be so worried about us, Inuyasha."

"I know," he agreed, "I'm sorry...about the well."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it got destroyed because you were protecting me," he replied, "So I'm sorry."

Sango walked up quietly behind us.

"Kirara is going to catch some fish for dinner," she told us.

"Okay," I said as I stood up and looked at Kirara in her kitten form on Sango's shoulder, "Thank you, Kirara."

She mewed happily at us. Inuyasha walked with me as I led Storm back to the clearing. Miroku walked over and helped me remove the 'saddle' and bags from Storm. We pulled out the rolled up futons and blankets and set up sleeping areas for everyone. Kirara and Sango returned with fish for everyone that Miroku staked over the fire. I passed out some of the dried fruits that Kaede had packed for us while the fish cooked.

After we finished eating, I curled up on my futon and smiled at Shippo when he joined me. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before he joined us. I gripped Tessaiga and activated the barrier, extending it around the whole clearing. Inuyasha gave me a fanged grin.

"Tessaiga likes you," he teased.

"Tessaiga has always like me," I told him with a smile, "I'm the one who pulled it from the stone, remember?"

"Keh."

I laughed softly at his response.

"Good night, Kagome," he said quietly.

"Good night, Inuyasha," I replied before I let myself fall into an exhausted sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha and I am not making any money from this.

A.N.: Please don't hate me, I went back and forth and something in this chapter. I hope it's okay...there will be a sort of explanation for it in the next chapter.

 **Chapter 5**

I woke up in the middle of the night to something pressing against my barrier. I sat up and saw Miroku sitting up as well. I saw a soul collector winding through the trees, testing my barrier. I reached for Tessaiga to strengthen the barrier, but Miroku's voice stopped me.

"Wait," he spoke softly, "Let her underestimate your strength, Kagome."

"Okay."

We quietly watched as the soul collector slowly drifted away. I sighed in relief and looked down at the sleeping half-demon at my side.

"He will be alright, Kagome," Miroku said in a calm voice, "We will keep him safe."

I nodded in agreement and curled back up next to Inuyasha. I fell back to sleep and didn't wake again until morning.

I woke up to see bright golden eyes peering down at me from my left and the sound of soft giggling on my right.

"Gome! You awake now?" Inuyasha asked happily.

"I'm awake," I told him as I sat up.

"Gome, we going to see MeMa?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart, we're going to stay here with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"Okay!" he cheered before he jumped over me.

Inuyasha and Shippo started chasing each other around the clearing. Kirara gave a loud excited mew and joined the chase. I gave the three of them an amused smile as I got up and packed away my bedding. I joined Sango and Miroku by the fire and thanked Miroku when he handed me a cup of tea. Sango was working on a pot of rice porridge mixed with pieces of dried of fruit. The boys and Kirara flopped to the ground next to me, laughing and grinning happily.

Sango passed out bowls of breakfast and the boys sat up to happily dig into their food. Everyone are their breakfast and I took all of the dishes to the stream to clean them up. The boys followed me and happily helped. When we finished, we took the dishes back to Sango and went back to the stream with Storm in tow. As Storm drank his fill, we made sure all of our water containers were full. We rejoined Sango and Miroku at the campsite as Miroku was putting out the fire. After making sure that everything was packed up, Kirara shifted to her saber form and Sango and Miroku climbed on her back. I climbed onto Storm's back and seated Inuyasha in front of me. Shippo sat on my shoulder as we left the clearing and went back to the road.

We reached Jinenji's village around mid-day and stopped to rest. His mom and Sango worked together to feed everyone lunch. Before we left, Jinenji gave me a bundle of healing herbs and ointments, just in case we needed them. We passed the village and walked until dusk. We found a stream and a clear enough area to camp in for the night. Inuyasha and Shippo played tag in the clearing until dinner was ready. After everyone ate, we played cards until the boys were falling asleep. Once everyone was settled in for the night, I set up Tessaiga's barrier before I fell asleep, curled up between Shippo and Inuyasha.

The next day went much the same way. After breakfast, we loaded up and headed out. We reached a clearing near a hot spring at the base of Totosai's mountain just before night fell. We set up camp and Totosai showed up just after we finished eating.

"What brings all of you here?" he asked.

"Gome? Who's that?" Inuyasha asked as he climbed into my lap.

Totosai blinked at Inuyasha in surprise as Myoga jumped off of MoMo's head and landed on a rock in front of me.

"Master Inuyasha! Oh, dear! What has happened to you?!" Myoga cried.

"AAHHH! A talking bug!" Inuyasha yelled out as he climbed up onto my shoulder, "Gome! Smush it! Smush it, Gome! It's a talking bug!"

"Inuyasha!" I called to him in surprise, "It's okay, sweetheart, come here!"

He slowly climbed down into my lap without looking away from Myoga.

"Gome?"

"It's okay, Inuyasha," I assured him, "His name is Myoga, he's a flea demon. He's our friend."

"He..He is?"

"Yep," I told him, "Myoga and Totosai are the people we came here to see."

"Oh, okay," he said quietly.

"Lady Kagome," Myoga spoke softly, "What has happened?"

"Kikyo put a spell on him," I explained, "I put up a barrier, but it didn't stop the spell. It did protect his adult mind, though, enough to keep it from being destroyed. Every fourth day he's had his adult mind."

"I see," Myoga said quietly.

"Kagome," Totosai spoke up, "Tessaiga has been letting you use your Miko powers to activate it's barrier?"

"I...yes. How did you..."

"As I've said before, I can hear the swords that I've created," he told me, "That's how I knew you were here."

"Oh."

"He needs a replacement seal. Tessaiga wants you to use Adamant Barrage."

"But...I'm not..."

"Tessaiga likes you, Kagome," Totosai insisted, "Surely you've realized that by now."

"I've felt Tessaiga...hum...at times."

Totosai nodded at me.

"Yes, Tessaiga likes you," he said, "And has chosen to let you wield it while you protect Inuyasha."

He tipped his head to the side as he looked at Tessaiga where it lay next to me. He nodded before he turned his attention back to me.

"Come, girl, get up, grab the sword," he instructed.

I set Inuyasha down in front of me and picked up Tessaiga as I stood up. I tucked the sheath in at my hip as I turned to Totosai. He pointed in the direction of the hot spring.

"That way, aim it that way," he told me, "Draw Tessaiga, channel your Miko powers just as you do with your arrows. Then call up and use the Adamant Barrage."

I looked in the direction he pointed and nodded.

'Is he for real?' I wondered, 'Is this really going to work? Tessaiga...I've felt you react to me. You let me use your barrier to keep us safe. Will you let me do this?'

I drew Tessaiga and felt the gentle hum of greeting it always gave me. I channeled my power as I would an arrow and heard everyone gasp in surprise as Tessaiga's youki flared up and the sword transformed. I looked down at the glowing fang in my hand and smiled. I put my free hand on the hilt and thought of the Adamant Barrage. The sword quickly shifted to its crystalline form. I lifted it high into the air over my right shoulder and dragged it quickly down and to the left.

"Adamant Barrage!"

The shards of adamant flew from the sword, peppering the trees between me and the hot spring. The shards held a pink and red glow to them. I grinned as Tessaiga pulsed once and turned back into the regular fang. I turned around to face Totosai and the others and saw everyone looking at me in shock, except for Totosai. He walked over to me and nodded in approval.

"Gome!" Inuyasha spoke in awe, "That was really cool!"

"That was great!" Shippo agreed, "But I bet he's going to sulk that his sword let you use when he has his adult mind."

"Hmm," Miroku spoke up, "Perhaps not. In his current physical state, I think he may pretend to be upset, though he may not bother with that falsity. I believe that he will be quite alright with Kagome having another way to protect herself while he cannot. The fact his sword chose to let her wield it, I believe he will see that as a good thing."

"I think Miroku's right," Sango agreed after a minute of quiet thinking, "For all that he blusters and yells, he really does worry about you, Kagome."

I nodded in agreement and lightly squeezed Tessaiga's hilt with a passing thought of thanks for the sword's acceptance. The sword shifted back to its rusty katana form and I slid it back into the sheath, giving it a fond pat before I let go. Inuyasha ran over to me and I picked him up.

"Kagome," Totosai spoke up, "Take him with you. Walk through the shards and pick up the ones that call to you, both of you."

"Okay."

I set Inuyasha back on his feet and took his hand as we walked through the trees. We each collected several adamant shards before we stopped and took them back to Totosai. He looked them over and nodded before he turned to Inuyasha.

"Alright, little one," he said softly, "This is going to hurt, but I need two of your fangs. I'm going to make you each something to help you protect each other."

"Okay," Inuyasha said firmly and opened his mouth wide.

He yelped slightly as Totosai pulled his two upper fangs out. I picked him up in my arms and sat down beside the fire with him.

"I will return," Totosai told us as climbed onto MoMo's back, "Stay here."

Inuyasha fell asleep in my arms and I smiled softly at him.

"Kagome, you should get some sleep," Sango said quietly.

I nodded to her and went for to where my bedding was set out next to a tree. I laid with Inuyasha and quickly fell asleep, not waking up until after the sun had risen.

I set the still sleeping Inuyasha down next to me and stood up. I stretched and yawned as Sango walked over to me with a cup of tea. I smiled and thanked her as we sat down by the fire.

"I hate to admit it," Sango said quietly, "But he's completely adorable like this."

"I know," I agreed softly, "But Sango..."

"I know, Kagome," she told me, "You miss him, as he was,"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha sat up quickly, growling and crying. I hurried over to him as he called for me.

"Gome! Gome!"

"Inuyasha, it's okay, sweetheart," I told him as I picked him up, "I'm here, Inuyasha, I'm here."

I walked back to the fire as he clung to me, crying into my shoulder, his little body shaking with emotion.

"Gome..." he whispered, "The bad stinky lady said she was...was gonna..ki...kill you!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, sweetheart," I spoke gently to him, "It's okay, I'm here. She didn't hurt me. It was just a dream."

He slowly calmed down in my arms and sat tiredly in my lap. Totosai walked over to us and sat down next to me. He looked over at Inuyasha.

"Pup," he called to him, "I need some of your hair to finish these protection pendants I made for you and Kagome."

"Okay," Inuyasha replied quietly.

I watched as Inuyasha got up and moved over to sit down in front of Totosai. The old smith pulled a few long strands of Inuyasha's silver white out and fastened them around a round ivory colored pendant. He pulled a few more strands and did the same to a second pendant before he looked up at me. He handed the pendants to me and I smiled softly as I looked at them. Round pendants that looked like ivory or bone hung off the shining silvery strands of Inuyasha's hair. In the center of each pendant was a piece of adamant that sparkled with pink and red light to my eyes. I smiled as I put one of the necklaces over Inuyasha's head and gently pulled his hair out from under it. I lifted the second one to put it over my own head and was stopped by tiny clawed hands.

"No, Gome," Inuyasha said firmly, "I want to do it."

"Okay," I agreed and handed him the necklace.

He carefully lowered the necklace over my head and gently pulled out my hair before he smiled at me.

"There," he said with a proud smile.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around with a wide grin.

"Shippo!" he called excitedly before he ran over to the kitsune, "Look it! Look what Totsai made me!"

I laughed softly as he talked to Shippo before I turned to Totosai with a smile.

"They're beautiful, Totosai, thank you," I told him.

"They'll help keep his demon blood held back, like Tessaiga," he told me, "And, with your miko powers and Tessaiga's powers in there, they'll help protect the both of you."

"Thank you, really, Totosai."

He nodded his acceptance and turned to watch Inuyasha play with Shippo. Sango handed out breakfast and Totosai joined us as we all ate. He took his leave after and left on MoMo's back. Myoga hopped onto my shoulder and chose to stay with us. We packed up and started heading back to Kaede's village. We stopped at mid-day for a quick lunch before we kept moving on. We arrived at the clearing we'd stopped at before in time to set up camp for dinner. After everyone ate, I curled up with Inuyasha and Shippo and quickly fell asleep after setting up Tessaiga's barrier.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am not making any money off of this.

A.N.: SplendentGoddess...I was worried that some readers wouldn't like that Kagome was able to wield Tessaiga. I never know exactly what is going to happen in any of the stories I write. My daughter (11 going on 12) was reading this story as I was writing it last year. I was just as surprised as she was when Kouga showed up and the well was broken. I don't know what's going to happen next until I write it and read back over it.

I've got two more chapters after this one that are already written, and one half finished. I just have to type it all up and then I'll be writing more. My daughter is trying to convince me that all of my stories need to be typed up and posted...that's at least 20...probably more...definitely more, I think.

 **Chapter Six**

I woke up to a quiet argument somewhere nearby. I realized as I sat up that it was Inuyasha and Myoga arguing.

"What are you two arguing about?" I asked them.

I realized as I looked around that I was the last one awake. Sango brought me breakfast and tea and I thanked her quietly.

"He insisted that we let you sleep," she whispered before she walked back over to Miroku.

I ate my breakfast quietly while Sango and Miroku packed up our camp. Inuyasha and Myoga continued to argue. Shippo sat quietly by the fire with Kirara. Storm stood nearby, waiting for us to be ready to go.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke up, "Send the runt to the village with the others. Myoga wants us to go see someone he knows that might be able to tell us something about this spell."

"Okay," I agreed as I stood up.

Sango and I separated out some supplies for Inuyasha and I to take with us. I hugged Shippo tightly and told him to be good before he hopped on Kirara with Sango and Miroku. They waved as they flew off and I turned to back to Inuyasha once they were out of sight.

"Alright, so where are we going?" I asked him as I picked him up and set him on Storm's back.

"Around Totosai's mountain," Myoga said as I climbed up behind Inuyasha, "It's at least a two day ride on horse, I think, to get around the mountain. And then at least another day or two to get to who we need to see."

"Okay. I'm going to have to do some hunting at some point, somehow," I told them.

"We'll do some when we stop for lunch," Inuyasha said, "And I'll show you how to get it ready for cooking. I should have taught you all this ages ago. Come morning, I won't be any help."

"Alright."

I led Storm in the direction Myoga told me to go in and we slowly started to make our way around Totosai's mountain. We stopped for lunch near a stream and I let Storm loose to drink some water and nibble on some grass. I followed Inuyasha into the trees and watched as he quickly caught a couple of rabbits. As we made our way back to the stream, we spotted a small boar. It was young, not much bigger than Kirara's kitten form. Inuyasha talked me through where to aim and, somehow, I got it in one shot.

"I probably couldn't do that again if my life depended on it," I scoffed as I picked it up.

We walked back to where we'd left Storm and set up a fire. Inuyasha had me sit at the water's edge as he showed me how to skin and clean our kills and get them ready for cooking. He helped me set them over the fire using some tree branches. By the time we had two fully cooked rabbits and the boar on it's way to being smoked, it was past lunch and only a few hours until sundown.

"Might as well stay here tonight," he said, "The boar needs to cook for a few more hours. Myoga can help you figure out when it's done."

"Okay."

I set up our bedding for the night and sat down with Tessaiga in my lap. Inuyasha fingered the pendant around his neck curiously.

"Kagome, what's this?" he asked.

"It's meant to act as a seal, like Tessaiga," I told him, "And it's for protection. I have one, too."

"Did Totosai make them?"

"Yep."

"Out of what?"

"Your fangs, and um..." my voice trailed off while I wondered what his reaction would be.

"Adamant from Tessaiga's Adamant Barrage!" Myoga told him excitedly.

"Wha...you let me use Adamant Barrage?! Are you crazy?!"

"No! Master Inuyasha, Kagome wielded Tessaiga!" Myoga told him happily, while I blushed and looked down at the sword in my lap.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke quietly as he moved to sit in front of me, "Tessaiga let you wield it? Fully?"

"Yes," I whispered in reply.

"Show me," he insisted.

I stood up and tucked Tessaiga's sheath at my hip before I drew the sword. A light flaring of my miko powers called up an answering flare of youki from Tessaiga and the rusty katana turned into the glowing fang. Another pulse of power, and the sword shifted to it's crystalline form.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice was soft with an undertone that I didn't understand.

I turned to look at him and saw him staring at me with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when a sensation I dreaded hit me. I moved quickly and lifted Inuyasha onto my back.

"Kagome?"

"Something's coming," I told him, "I sense a jewel shard."

He held onto my back, careful not to get in the way of my arms, as a bear demon stepped out of the tree line and growled at me.

"Give me the jewel shards, girl," it growled, "Or I will eat you!"

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu today," I replied, "I don't give away jewel shards!"

The bear demon attacked, swinging a large clawed paw at me. Without realizing what I was doing, I put both hands on Tessaiga and swung. The bear screamed in pain and rage as its paw fell to the ground.

"Feel for it," Inuyasha whispered, "Tessaiga is letting you use it, you can find the Wind Scar, Kagome. There's nothing behind him but trees, Storm and Myoga are behind us."

I held Tessaiga steady in my hands, even though part of me was running around in circles and screaming in terror in my mind. I let my powers flare up around us as the bear prepared to change. I felt...something...in the air in front of me and swung Tessaiga with a yell.

"Wind Scar!"

Power flared through me and around me as Tessaiga's Wind Scar tore the bear demon to pieces. I hit my knees, gasping at the amount of power I'd just felt. Inuyasha jumped off my back and ran over to where the bear once stood. He picked something up and ran back to me.

"Kagome...Kagome!" he called to me.

I shook my head to clear it and looked at him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Here," he said as he held out his hand.

I took one hand off of Tessaiga and held it out to him. He dropped the jewel shard into my hand, smirking at me in amusement.

"Kagome, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm...I'm okay," I said dazedly.

"At least I know that, if it comes to it, Tessaiga likes you enough that you can use it and stay safe," he said.

"Actually, Master Inuyasha," Myoga said, "I believe it is not quiet that simple. I believe it is also because Tessaiga was repaired with your own fang, and you have a strong need and desire to protect Kagome. I believe that is what has allowed Tessaiga to allow Kagome to wield it."

Inuyasha blushed and glared at Myoga as I stood up and put Tessaiga away. I watched the jewel shard in my hand to make sure it lightened in color before I added it to the little jar around my neck.

"Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha said quietly as he grabbed my hand, "You need to set your barrier and lay down."

I let him lead me to my bedding by the fire. I pulled Tessaiga and its sheath from my hip and laid down with the sword beside me. I activated Tessaiga's barrier and stretched out with a yawn. I watched as Storm settled down near the stream and Inuyasha checked on the boar over the fire. H finally walked over and stretched out next me.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he said quietly.

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," I replied softly as I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: I'm sorry! I got to reading this chapter and had to do a bunch of editing because some of it made no sense at all (where in the heck did the adamant hand held crossbow come from and how in the world is that supposed to even work?). So...this is what I've got instead. I'm sorry for taking so long. I also started studying to get my GED. My eleven year old says that she is proud of me for finally getting around to it. And...I admit I got sidetracked while editing...too many political articles to be read and to much drama in the news. But...I'm back and I'm going to study and write and not focus so much on the stuff that upsets me in the news!

 **Chapter Seven**

I woke up in the morning to Myoga calling my name, his shrill voice right next to my ear.

"Lady Kagome!" he called frantically, "Lady Kagome, you must wake up! The boar is finished!"

I yawned and stretched as I sat up. I saw Inuyasha sleeping soundly next to me. I smiled down at him and kissed his forehead before I stood up, tucking Tessaiga at my hip. I carefully sat down by the fire and picked up the dagger Sango had given me. I cut the boar into pieces, setting all of the meat on a large flat rock. As Inuyasha began to stir, I took a bite of the meat and nodded at the pleasant taste. I grabbed my bag and dug through it, looking for something to hold the meat. After pulling out an empty food satchel, I packed up most of the boar meat, leaving some out for us to eat for breakfast.

"Good morning, Gome," Inuyasha said as he walked sleepily over to me and gave me a hug.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," I replied with a smile as I hugged him back.

I handed him a rock with meat on it and added some dried fruits from my bag to it. He smiled happily and we ate breakfast quietly. After eating and cleaning up, I packed up all of our belongings while Inuyasha ran over to check on Storm. I put out the fire before I walked over to him and set him on Storm's back. I climbed up behind him with Myoga on my shoulder.

Myoga directed me through the forest and around the mountain. We walked until mid-day when we found another small stream to stop at. After a quick lunch, Inuyasha and I played tag for a little while before we climbed back onto Storm. We walked through the forest some more until the sun started to set. Myoga guided us to another small stream and we made camp for the night. After dinner, Inuyasha chase Myoga around the camp for a while. I yawned and stretched out after setting Tessaiga's barrier. Inuyasha ran over to me and curled up with me.

"Myoga is funny, Gome," he said quietly, "Is he really my friend?"

"Yes, Sweetheart," I told him as I ran my fingers through his hair, "Myoga was friends with your mom and dad, too."

"Oh, okay," he said sleepily, "Night night, Gome, I love you."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha. Night night."

I waited until he was asleep before I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep.

The next day went much the same. We rode on Storm's back, we stopped to eat and to play. Finally, shortly before sunset, we moved away from the mountain. Myoga guided us to an abandoned hut that we spent the night in.

The next morning, I woke up to a crash of thunder and a startled yelp. I held Inuyasha in my arms as I looked outside. I could just barely make out Storm, standing in the small stable-like shed. There was a storm moving in. I sighed and turned around, laying Inuyasha back down on my bedding.

"It's alright, Sweetheart," I told him gently, "We're just going to stay right here in the hut for awhile."

I walked over to my bag by the fire and set some water to warm up for tea. I watched as Inuyasha fell back to sleep. I leaned against the back wall as I sipped at my tea and listened to the storm. A few hours passed and lightning split the sky as thunder shook the hut. Inuyasha jumped out of bed with a terrified scream. I jumped to my feet and rushed to look out the doorway. Storm was running to the tress. I quickly packed up all of our belongings as the scent of smoke reached my nose. I scooped up Inuyasha and ran outside just as a large burning tree branch broke through the roof of the hut. I reached the tree line and found Storm waiting for me. I pushed Inuyasha onto the horse's back and climbed up behind him. Myoga spoke up from my shoulder and told me which way to go.

The rain continued to pour an Inuyasha was a wet, crying, huddled ball in front of me. We kept moving through the storm, hoping to find a place to stop. Finally, just as the rain started to lighten, we found a large cave opening. I directed Storm into the cave and we all collapsed into exhausted, wet heaps. My stomach was growling enough that I was certain it was past mid-day. Before I could even get my bag off, Mo-Mo and Totosai appeared in the entrance.

Totosai set some wood down and got a fire going before setting some rabbits over the fire to cook. He watched me set my bag down and start stretching things out to dry.

"Kagome," he called to me as he tossed me a bundle of cloth, "Dry clothes for you and the pup."

I thanked him as he stepped outside and I quickly got Inuyasha and I changed into the warm and dry clothes. Totosai came back into the cave with fresh fruit and water.

"Saw the fire," Totosai told me as Inuyasha and I shared the fruit and water, "Remembered the old flea was taking you around the mountain. Whelp would have my head if something happened to you. Besides, I like you. His parents would have liked you too. You're good for him."

"Thank you, Totosai," I said quietly as Inuyasha fell into an exhausted sleep in my lap.

"Rest, Kagome," Totosai said quietly, "I won't let anything happen tonight."

I nodded, activated Tessaiga's barrier, and curled up by the fire Inuyasha. I fell asleep listening to Myoga and Totosai talking quietly across the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I am making no money from this.

 **Chapter 8**

I woke up to soft growling and opened my eyes to see Inuyasha standing in front of me with arms folded across his chest. His ears were laid back, flat against the sides of his head. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, hoping that he wouldn't hear me trying not to laugh. I saw his ear twitch and lost my attempts at restraint. I laughed. Inuyasha spun around at glared at me.

"What the hell are you laughing at, wench?" he growled at me.

I tried, I really did, but I couldn't stop laughing. He kept growling as he glared at me.

"Stop laughing!"

"I..hehe...I'm sorry," I stuttered while I laughed and tried to sit up, "I...don't...hehe...you just.."

"I what?!" he snarled, " What are you laughing about?"

"You...hehe..I'm..sorry, I...Inu...Inuyasha," I stuttered out, "You...you look like an...angry...puppy."

His growl deepened before he blushed and turned away from me in a huff. I calmed down and moved to sit next to him where he'd dropped down by the fire.

"You're a cute angry puppy," I told him with a soft smile, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I wasn't really laughing at you. You just looked so cute!"

"Honestly, Master Inuyasha," Myoga spoke up, "Your mother often had to hide her smile and laughter when you were angry."

"Feh, whatever."

"I suggest that you take MoMo for the rest of your journey," Totosai said, "I'll make sure the horse is taken care of."

"Thank you, Totosai," I said as Inuyasha huffed.

We ate breakfast and climbed onto MoMo's back with Myoga as Totosai led Storm away. We stopped a few hours after mid-day in a clearing near a stream. Inuyasha and I went hunting. We returned with a couple of rabbits. He helped me get them ready and over the fire.

We ate the rabbits once they were and cooked. After lunch, I walked over to a section of the stream that was blocked from view by large rocks to bathe. I heard Inuyasha splashing around as he too bathed in the warm stream. I dressed in clean clothes and met him back by the fire. I set out my bedding for something to sit on and started brushing out my hair as Inuyasha joined me. He blushed when I finished my hair and started on his.

"Feh," he huffed, "We better be able to fix this soon."

"We'll find a way, Inuyasha," I promised him, "Even if that means destroying Naraku and using the Jewel."

"You...you would risk using the jewel?"

"If you want me to."

"I...Kagome...we don't know what the jewel would do," he said uncertainly, "Even if I have to stay this way forever, don't use the jewel. Not for this. I think...the jewel would just twist it and who knows what that would do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

As the sun went down and night fell, I saw the full moon in the sky and smiled. I yawned and stretched out on my bedding. Inuyasha blushed deeply as he curled up with me.

"Keh. Wench," he grumbled, "You've got me use to sleeping near you now."

"I'm...*yawn*...sorry, Inuyasha."

"Feh. Didn't say it was a bad thing," he whispered, "Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

I woke up in the morning to Myoga's excited voice and Inuyasha's angry growling. I sat up and saw Inuyasha tearing about a small boar that was already cooked. Inuyasha looked up at me with fangy smirk.

"Keh, so much for every fourth day," he teased.

I sat up and looked at him in surprise.

"You're still..."

"Feh, yeah, my mind is still normal."

"Perhaps your mind will now stay this way!" Myoga suggested happily.

"Keh, guess we'll find out," he said, "Totosai dropped off the meat for the day."

"That was nice of him."

"Keh."

We packed up the meat and ate a quick breakfast before packing up our belongings and climbing onto MoMo's back again. We flew until just before mid-day when Myoga directed us to a clearing with a large hut in it. We landed and hopped down off of MoMo's back.

"Hiromi!" Myoga called out as we walked up to the hut, "Hiromi!"

An elderly woman stepped out of the hut. I frowned slightly as I couldn't tell whether she was a demon or not, her aura was confusing.

"Is that Myoga I hear?" she called out.

"Yes! It is I, Myoga," he replied to her, "We need your help, Hiromi."

"Who have you brought to me, old friend?" she asked.

"I have brought Master Inuyasha, youngest son of the Inu no Taisho," he answered, "And his close friend, the young Shikon Miko, Lady Kagome."

"Ah, Inuyasha," Hiromi greeted him as she turned to us, "I thought you'd be older."

"Feh."

"That is the problem, Hiromi," Myoga explained, "Inuyasha was hit with a spell. Lady Kagome used a barrier that saved his adult mind from being destroyed, but the spell still changed him."

"I see," Hiromi said quietly as she stepped forward and reached out a hand to Inuyahsa.

I gasped in surprise when I her power flare up, a perfect blend of miko and demon energies. She flashed a quick smile at me before she refocused on Inuyasha. He power wrapped around him and she frowned.

"This spell has been altered from it's original purpose," she told us, "Not just because you still have access to your adult mind. This was spell was altered to completely wipe away your memory. It was never meant to do such a thing."

"Can it be reversed?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You are already fighting it," she told him, "I can give a potion that will help you fight it, by strengthening your...mental strength...but you must fight it yourself."

"Is there anything that I can do to help him?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered, "Keep him near you, at all times. You shielded his adult mind. You are the reason he is able to fight the spell."

"I would never leave him when he needs me," I told her firmly.

"Good," she said with a pleased smile, "Come inside, I will fix up the potion."

We followed her into the hut and sat down by the fire as she started to combine herbs and other things into a large bowl.

"This potion will strengthen the protection you have given him," she started to explain, "And it will strength your mental...force of will, I suppose you could call it, Inuyasha. I can not give you a time frame for when you will be able to break the spell. The spell is very strong and may take time to break."

"Thank you for helping us," I told her.

"Anything for an old friend like Myoga," she told me with a smile, "And the son of the Inu no Taisho and Izayoi."

"You knew my mother?" Inuyasha asked her in surprise.

"Oh, yes, your mother was a wonderful woman."

"That she was," Myoga agreed.

We talked with Hiromi while her potion brewed. She shared memories of Inuyasha's parents with us and I could see, no matter how hard he tried to hide it, that he treasured every moment and every word. Hiromi had Inuyasha drink the potion as soon as it was finished. He made a face at the taste and I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I know, the taste is quite vile," Hiromi acknowledged, "But it will help. Stay here tonight. You will be safe here in my home. And you need to rest now."

"Thank you."

She started putting together a stew for dinner and shooed me away when I offered to help. I sat with Inuyasha and watched her work.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for being here."

I smiled softly at him and decided not to question him.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

Once Hiromi's stew was finished, we all sat around the fire and talked quietly as we ate. After dinner, we settled in for the night and setup our bed. I smiled as Inuyasha looked longingly at Tessaiga. I set our barrier and stretched out. Inuyasha blushed as he stretched out beside me. I closed my eyes and quietly let myself fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in the morning and smiled when I saw Inuyasha still sleeping soundly beside me. I looked over towards the fire and saw Hiromi watching us with a gentle smile. I stood and made my way over to join her. She handed me a cup of tea as I sat down.

"You love him," she stated.

I looked at her in surprise as I nearly choked on my mouthful of tea.

"It's alright, dear," she told, "You don't have to say anything. I can see it. It is good. From what Myoga has told me, he has had a hard life. He deserves some happiness."

"I...I love him," I admitted in a whisper, "But he loves someone else. And now this...what if he sees me as a mother figure after this? What if he never..."

"Calm yourself, child," she said soothingly, "He will be returned to his normal self. Does his child-self call you his mother?"

"No, he calls me his Gome."

"Then I do not believe that you have anything to worry about," she told me with a sincere smile, "I believe that the bond you share will only be strengthened by this. You show him the depths of your love and devotion every day."

I nodded as I stared absently into the fire. I vaguely noticed that Hiromi had started fixing breakfast as I sat thinking. We were both startled when Inuyasha started screaming in his sleep. I rushed to his side and pulled him into my lap as he struggled against me.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, it's me, it's okay! It's Kagome!" I told him.

"Gome! Gome!" he called out frantically as I tried to wake him up.

I finally managed to wrap him up in my arms and hold him still long enough to press his nose into my neck so that he could smell me. I heard him inhale deeply and felt him shudder as a relieved sigh escaped him. His entire body went limp as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. His large golden eyes were full of tears as he told me about his nightmare.

"Gome, it was the mean, stinky lady," he whispered as he started to tremble, "She...she said that was gonna...kill you...and take me to Hell. I don't to go to Hell! And I don't want her to kill you!"

"It's alright, sweetheart," I told him softly, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"But I don't want her to hurt you either!" he cried.

"I know, sweetheart."

I rocked him gently as he cried on my shoulder. I looked up at Hiromi and saw her smiling sadly at me.

"Breakfast is ready," she said quietly.

I nodded and carried Inuyasha over to the fire. After he calmed down, we ate quietly with Hiromi. She warned me that he might swing more rapidly between his child-mind and his adult-mind. With no idea where Myoga had disappeared to, we said our goodbyes to Hiromi and left her.

We found MoMo waiting for us at the tree line. I smiled at the demon cow and climbed onto his back with Inuyasha. MoMo took to the sky and Inuyasha cheered happily. I laughed softly at his excitement. MoMo retraced our path and landed in the clearing by the stream around mid-day.

I hopped down and helped Inuyasha up before I went through our supplies and pulled out some dried meat and fruit for lunch. Inuyasha sat beside me while we ate. He was quiet, his previous excitement gone.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Keh. I'm fine, wench."

I looked at him in surprise before I remembered Hiromi warning me this might happen.

"Okay. How far should we try to get today?"

"We should go back to that cave."

I nodded in agreement and packed up our supplies. After we packed up, we climbed onto MoMo's back and flew off towards the cave. We arrived just before nightfall. I set up camp while Inuyasha set up our bedding. We sat down by our little fire and ate a light meal. Inuyasha scowled.

"I hate this," he growled, "I can't protect you."

"We'll be alright, Inuyasha," I tried to reassure him.

His nightmares about Kikyo were troubling me. I did my best to hide my concern from him. After we finished eating, we cleaned up. I set my barriers and curled up on my bedding. Inuyasha sighed heavily and blushed as he curled up with me.

"Feh," he growled, "I need to start sleeping by myself."

"Why is that?"

"You've never offered to share your bedroll with me before," he snarled, "We keep this up, and when I have my body back, I won't be able to sleep unless I'm curled up with you."

"You...could,"I replied sleepily, "If you wanted to."

He went quiet after that I smiled softly as I let myself drift off to sleep.

A/N: So sorry this is so short and so long in coming. I didn't like how this chapter was and I still don't really like it. I'm off script now, no more already written chapters. I'll get the next one up when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am making no money from this.

 **A/N:** I don't even know. Sorry this took so long to get out. I am not sure where the heck this came from or why...I tried to re-write it, but I guess this is the way the story wants to go. I don't even know. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get it written.

 **Chapter 10**

I woke in the morning to find golden eyes staring down at me with a strange intensity.

"Good morning," I greeted him.

"Keh!" he scoffed, "We should get moving."

"How about a quick breakfast first?"

"Whatever."

We ate a quick breakfast before we put out the fire and packed up our bedding. We found MoMo waiting for us again and made very good time on the flying demon cow. After a short stop to eat at mid-day, we ended up in the clearing we started from at nightfall. Totosai was waiting for us with a fire already started and a half cooked boar roasting over it. Storm greeted me happily from the beside the old demon smith.

"Boar should be ready for you two in the morning," Totosai greeted us.

"Thank you," I replied as I laid out our bedding.

We ate dinner with Totosai before we turned in for the night.

The next morning, I woke to find Inuyasha and Totosai tearing apart the boar. We ate a quick breakfast and packed everything up.

"Thank you for all of your help, Totosai," I said sincerely, "And thank you for carrying us, MoMo."

"Get the pup back to your village," Totosai replied, "Once you leave here, it will be more dangerous. Be on your guard."

"I know, we'll be careful," I assured him.

He nodded and climbed onto MoMo's back before he waved and flew off. I turned around and saw Inuyasha putting out the fire.

"We should get moving," he told me.

"Right."

We climbed onto Storm's back and headed in the direction of Kaede's village. We rode in silence until mid-day when we stopped to eat.

"Gome, are we going back to Kaede's now?"

I looked at Inuyasha and tried to hide my surprise.

'These sudden swings are going to get very confusing,' I thought.

"Yes, sweetheart, we're heading back to Kaede's now."

"Yay!"

I laughed softly at his excitement as we packed up and continued on our journey. We rode until just before nightfall. We found somewhere to stop and ate a quick dinner before we turned in for the night. I woke in the middle of the night to Inuyasha's terrified whimpers. I shifted as I sat up. I looked down at him as he tossed and turned and whimpered.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha, wake up," I called to him softly.

"No!" he screamed in terror as he sat up.

He panted for breath as he looked around the camp site with wide, terrified eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"I...I'm fine," he snarled.

"No, you're not," I told him, "It's okay, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

I sighed and laid back down. I stared up at the stars and wished that he would he would let me in.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome," he said quietly.

I watched his small form as he got up and climbed up a tree. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes as I fell back to sleep.

I woke a few hours later as the sun rose over the horizon. I sat up as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree.

"Morning, Inuyasha," I greeted him.

"Yeah, morning, Kagome."

I watched him quietly as he sat down by the fire. He looked like he hadn't slept much at all. I got up and put away my bedding before fixing us some breakfast. We ate quietly and I sighed softly as I put the fire out. I climbed onto Storm's back and Inuyasha jumped up behind me. We rode until mid-day when I sensed a sacred jewel shard. I turned Storm in the direction of the shard and stopped in a small clearing when I realized that the shard was coming towards us.

"Gome? We stopping to eat?" Inuyasha's small voice spoke up behind me.

"Yes, sweetheart," I told him quietly, "Get down and pick a tree to sit under."

He jumped down and hurried over to a tree. After he sniffed around it a few times, he turned to me and grinned.

"This one!"

"Okay."

I climbed down from Storm's back and walked over to Inuyasha. I pulled out food for lunch and containers of water as the jewel shard slowed its approach.

'What do I do?' I wondered as we ate, 'Do I approach whatever or whoever has the shard? Or do I let them approach me?'

As we ate, the shard continued its slow and approach and I recognized a familiar demonic aura with it. I hid my worry so Inuyasha wouldn't see it. After we finished eating, I let him run and around the clearing while the demon approached. I sensed the aura pause just inside the tree line and I could imagine the shock that seeing Inuyasha had caused. Inuyasha stopped and stood still, his wears twitching wildly, before he ran back to me.

"Gome! Someone's in the trees!" he cried in fear.

"I know, sweetheart," I told him gently, "No one is going to hurt you, Inuyasha, I won't let them."

Inuyasha curled up in my lap and stared wide-eyed as a tall figure stepped out of the trees. I watched quietly as he moved to stand in front of us. Inuyasha whimpered in fear and the demon sat down so that he wasn't towering over us. Confused golden eyes met mine.

"Miko, how did this happen?"

"A spell," I answered, "The spell was altered with the intention that he lose all of his memories. He remembered me as someone he could trust. He randomly regains his adult mind as his mind fights the spell."

"Gome," Inuyasha whispered, "Who's he?"

"It's alright," I tried to reassure him, "He's not going to hurt us."

"I am Lord Sesshomaru," he spoke, "I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I am also your elder brother."

I was surprised that Sesshomaru had bothered to tell Inuyasha that they are brothers. Inuyasha's ears perked up and he sat up as he stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes, we have the same father, but different mothers."

"Oh, my momma was a human princess, Myoga said so."

"Yes, she was," Sesshomaru agreed, "She was very kind and very beautiful. I was young and did not appreciate her kindness as I should have."

"It's okay, I bet momma didn't mind."

"Where are you traveling to?"

"Back to our village," I told him, "Why have you sought us out?"

He reached into his cuirass and pulled out a jewel shard. He held it out to me and I accepted it.

"Rin found it and remembered that you carry some," he told me, "She also remembered the danger that surrounds you because of them. She insisted that I seek you out and give it to you."

"Thank you, and thank Rin for me, too."

He turned his attention back to Inuyasha while I made certain that the shard was purified before I added it to the jar around my neck. Inuyasha slowly moved from my lap to sit in front of me. His ears twitched as he slowly reached out a hand to touch the fluffy pelt thing Sesshomaru wears. I saw Sesshomaru's lips twitch as if he were amused and bit back a smile.

"Rin is waiting not far from here," Sesshomaru spoke up, "You will join us tonight. Naraku's wind witch has been in this area recently."

"I...alright, thank you," I replied.

He stood and Inuyasha scrambled to his feet. He looked at me as I stood up and packed up our supplies.

"Gome, can...can I walk with Big Brother?" Inuyasha asked me shyly.

I glanced over at Sesshomaru who gave a slight nod before I turned back to Inuyasha.

"Alright, but be good."

"I will!"

I took hold of Storm's reins and followed the two of them through the trees. We walked for about an two hours before the trees opened into a clearing with a small pond. Ah-Un was stretched out by the water. I could hear Jaken grumbling as he paced next to the two-headed dragon thing. Rin ran happily through the water's edge.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke softly but firmly.

Rin dashed out of the water and ran to greet us.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" she cheered happily, "And you have brought Lady Kagome with you! Hello, Lady Kagome!"

"Hello, Rin," I greeted her with a smile.

Rin grinned happily at me and turned her attention to Inuyasha, who hid behind Sesshomaru's fluffy...pelt thingy.

"Hello, I'm Rin," she greeted him, "Who are you?"

"I...I'm Inuyasha," he answered quietly.

"Really?!" she shouted in surprise, "But I thought you were bigger...and older! You were the last time I saw you!"

"I...I'm sorry? I don't...remember."

"Rin," Sesshomaru spoke firmly, "He is under a spell."

"Oh! Lady Kagome, are you going to fix the spell?"

"I'm helping him," I told her, "It will take time though."

"Okay! Inuyasha, will you come play with me? Jaken doesn't like to play."

"Gome?"

"It's okay, sweetheart," I assured him, "Go play with Rin."

Inuyasha slowly stepped away from Sesshomaru and stood in front of Rin. She smiled brightly as she took his hand and led him over to Ah-Un.

"Is Lady Kagome your Mom now?" she asked him.

"No!" he said firmly, sounding a bit angry, "She's my Gome! She's...she's mine! I love Gome and she pwomised that she'd stay with me forever!"

"So is Lady Kagome going to be your wife then?"

"When I'm bigger! I'm too little right now."

They both laughed and I shook my head at their silly antics.

"Jaken, start a fire," Sesshomaru ordered, "We will remain here tonight."

"Yes, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru turned to me before he walked to the tree line.

"He needs raw meat. I am going hunting," he stated before he disappeared into the trees.

I walked over to the fire and loosened Storm's bridle so the horse could wander the clearing. Jaken grumbled to himself about humans and half-breeds as he tended the fire. Rin and Inuyasha chased each other around the clearing, laughing and yelling. I unpacked our bedding and set it up near the fire for later. I pulled out some dried fruits and veggies to go with whatever Sesshomaru brought back. Inuyasha rushed over to me and climbed into my lap. Rin laughed as she flopped down beside us.

"That was fun!" she exclaimed, "Can we do that again?"

"After dinner," Sesshomaru stated as he stepped out of the trees, "You will be able to play again after you have eaten."

"Okay!"

I watched as Sesshomaru staked five fat rabbits over the fire. He threw two rabbits at Ah-Un and each head happily caught and ate one.

"Inuyasha, come with me," he spoke firmly.

Inuyasha glanced at me and I nodded at him. He stood and followed Sesshomaru to the other side of the fire. They sat down next to each other and Sesshomaru handed him a raw rabbit of his own. Inuyasha looked hesitantly from the rabbit to the fire and then to me before he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You are half dog demon, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him, "You must ingest raw meat. Humans can not eat their meat raw but having demon blood means that your body requires the nutrition that comes from a fresh, raw kill."

"Okay."

Inuyasha carefully bit into the rabbit and ate all but the parts Sesshomaru told him not to eat. I smiled softly as he ate and turned my attention to Rin when she dropped a pile of flowers in my lap.

"Lady Kagome, let's make flower crowns while dinner cooks!"

"Alright."

She patiently showed me how to the lace the flowers together and we made several crowns while the rabbits cooked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked to the water's edge and cleaned up after they ate their raw rabbits. They returned to the fire and sat down. Rin happily ran over to them and placed flower crowns on their heads.

"Beautiful, Rin," I told her.

Sesshomaru checked the rabbits and set them on the rocks to cool down. We shared the cooked rabbits and the dried food I had with me. After dinner, Rin and Inuyasha chased each other for a while. I hid a smile when I saw the almost fond look in Sesshomaru's eyes mixed with what could only be regret. After a while, Rin collapsed in an exhausted, giggling heap on Sesshomaru's lap. Inuyasha sprawled out on my lap with a happy laugh.

"Gome, I like Rin, she's funny," he told me, "And, I like Big Brother."

"That's good, sweetheart," I told him.

I smiled softly as he sat in my lap and fell asleep.

"Sleep, Miko," Sesshomaru told me, "No harm shall come to you and my brother tonight."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," I told him quietly as I stretched out on my bedding.

I set barriers to surround the camp and hid a smile at Sesshomaru's surprised but approving glance. I curled up with Inuyasha and let myself fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and I am making no money from this.

I woke up in the morning to InuYasha growling near my head. I sat up quickly at the amount of anger I heard in the growls.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"What the hell is he doing here?" he snarled at me.

"Inuyasha, it's okay," I told him as I glanced of at Sesshomaru, "Just..."

"Don't tell me to fucking relax, wench!" he cut me off with a snarl, "I trusted you to keep me safe! And I find you with him?! I'm better off on my own...again!"

He took off into the trees before I could say a word to stop him.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet.

I quickly pulled on my shoes and slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder. I tucked Tessaiga in at my hip and rushed into the trees. I reached out with my reiki, trying to find Inuyasha's youki, and sobbed when I felt nothing. He was already out of my range.

'How am I going to find him?' I thought desperately.

I walked back to the camp and found that Rin had packed up my belongings for me.

"Lady Kagome, I hope you find Inuyasha soon, and that he's okay," she told me quietly as I climbed onto Storm's back.

"Thank you, Rin," I replied, "Will you be alright here without Sesshomaru? Where did he go?"

"Oh, Jaken and Ah-Un will keep Rin safe," she assured me, "Lord Sesshomaru followed after Inuyasha."

"Okay, stay safe, Rin."

"I will, Lady Kagome."

I guided Storm into the trees and tried to follow in the direction it looked like Inuyasha had gone in. I kept my powers stretched out, sensing the area, hoping to feel his youki somewhere nearby. Each minute that passed without the feel of him nearby made my heart ache and my stomach twist. Two hours passed before I finally felt something.

'Sesshomaru?' I thought in confusion.

I guided Storm towards the feel of Sesshomaru's youki and hoped the demon lord had found Inuyasha. I traveled for another hour before I reached Sesshomaru. I climbed off of Storm's back and drank some water before I approached the quiet demon lord.

"Why did you risk his anger by staying last night?" he asked.

"I was grateful for the help," I told him, "And, it was...nice, to see him acting as a little brother around you."

"Do you have a younger brother, Miko?"

"Yeah, Souta. He can be annoying and aggravating, but I love him."

"Hn."

I closed my eyes and gently sent my power out around the area. I could feel Inuyasha nearby and nearly collapsed in relief.

"He will not come out while I am here," Sesshomaru stated, "I will take my leave."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru."

He left without a word and I quietly led Storm towards the cave I could feel Inuyasha's youki coming from.

"Inuyasha," I called softly.

He came out of the cave with his arms crossed over his chest, his hands tucked into his sleeves, and an angry glare set on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking, wench?" he snarled, "He could have killed us both and you wouldn't have been able to do anything about it."

"He approached us with a jewel shard that Rin found," I told him, "He told your child-self that he was your brother. You were so excited to find out you had a brother."

"Keh," he scoffed as he looked away.

"Inuyasha, I would not have let him hurt you," I told him quietly, "And...I don't think our amulets would have let him either."

He reached up and fingered the pendant that hung around his neck as he stared into the distance. He sighed heavily before he turned back to me.

"Tell me what happened while we get moving," he told me as he jumped onto Storm's back.

I climbed onto Storm's back behind him and headed back in the direction of Kaede's village.

"You and Rin got along well," I told him, "You played together while Sesshomaru hunted. He showed you how to eat a raw rabbit. After dinner, you and Rin played some more. Then we went to bed."

Inuyasha was quiet for a while after I finished talking. I sighed quietly as Storm walked along. When we reached the camp site we had shared with Sesshomaru, we found they were gone.

"You need to eat," Inuyasha stated, "Stop for a while."

I stopped Storm and let Inuyasha jump down before I climbed down. We shared a meal from our bags before we climbed back onto Storm and left again. We traveled in silence until the sun started to set. We found a place off the road to stop for the night and set up camp. We ate quietly by the fire as the sun finished setting. After I set up the bedding and laid down, I set our barrier through Tessaiga. Inuyasha sighed as he slowly laid down next to me.

"I...I'm sorry for running off like that," he said quietly.

"It's okay," I told him, "I'm sure it was a shock to wake up and find him with us."

"Keh. Good night, Kagome."

"Good night, Inuyasha."

I glanced up at the sky before I closed my eyes and smiled sadly at the barely there moon. I fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

"Gome...Gome, wake up," I distantly heard Inuyasha's frightened whispers as I slowly woke up.

I sat straight up, wide awake, when I felt Tessaiga's youki thrum where it lay next to me. I looked at Inuyasha as he curled up in a terrified, whimpering ball in my lap. I looked around our little camp and immediately realized why he was upset and why Tessaiga was thrumming. Just outside of our little barrier was a swarm of soul collectors. I wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's shaking form and watched the snake-like demons as they glided around and through the trees outside of our barrier. Tessaiga thrummed a steady pulse beside me and I reached for it. I pulled the sword from the sheath and held it in front of me as it transformed.

"It's the stinky lady, Gome," Inuyasha whispered in fear, "I dreamed she said she was coming for me. And now her snake things are here!"

"Calm down, sweetheart," I whispered, "It's okay. I won't let her get to you."

An arrow slammed into the barrier and power arced around it like a sparking power line. Tessaiga pulsed angrily in my hand and Inuyasha cried out on my lap.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I whispered, "Our barrier will hold."

Another arrow slammed into the barrier and Inuyasha growled as he leapt out of my lap.

"What the hell is going on, wench?"

"The barrier is being tested," I told him as Tessaiga pulsed in my hands.

"By who?"

"Look around, Inuyasha," I told him as I pressed the tip of Tessaiga into the ground and kneeled behind it, "I think it's pretty obvious who's doing it!"

I saw his eyes widen as he noticed the soul collectors surrounding our barrier. Another arrow slammed into another section of the barrier. He flinched and looked at me with worried golden eyes.

"Kagome?"

"I'm alright," I told him, "The barrier will hold."

He moved to stand next to Tessaiga and placed his small, clawed hand over mine. We heard an angry, distant shout and the soul collectors quickly left as a miasma cloud rolled through the trees and hit the barrier. Inuyasha growled angrily and Tessaiga hummed in my hand. The miasma retreated after a few minutes and we sat quietly, watching and waiting.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Sesshomaru stepped out of the tree line. Inuyasha growled beside me as the older dog demon looked over our camp.

"Naraku and the dead miko have left this area," he stated before he turned and disappeared back into the trees.

"Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Let's get moving."

"Alright."

I lowered the barrier and we quickly packed up our camp before we climbed onto Storm and headed for Kaede's village. We traveled until mid-day when we stopped for lunch and a short rest.

"I think we got another two days before we get back," Inuyasha told me.

"Okay."

We packed up and kept moving until nightfall. We set up camp and our barrier before we ate dinner and settled in for the night.

"Good night, Inuyasha," I told him sleepily.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he replied softly.

I fell asleep quickly and hoped that we wouldn't have any more trouble before we reached Kaede's village.


End file.
